The White Corridor
by fliff
Summary: "I admire you." the brown winged angel told him. Cas chuckled, "I see little to be admired. You on the other hand…" he trailed off realizing how what he had said could be taken. Wing!AU Destiel


The white corridor in front of Castiel stretched on forever, the only marker that showed him how far he had walked were paintings in gold frames. Each one he passed was identical to the last and it made him feel as though he was walking in a loop around and around.

Finally he stopped in front of one of the paintings curious to whether they were in fact the same. He stared at the colorful canvas taking in every detail. He then proceeded to the next one. He noticed that they were indeed the same image, but the two figures were moved slightly.

He moved to the next one to find that they had moved a little more; as though the two figures were spinning around, perhaps even dancing. They were two angels, one with brown wings flaked with lighter colors. The other had black wings similar too his own.

As he scanned over the painting he couldn't help, but to let his eyes linger on the brown winged angel. To Castiel he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

After a moment he looked away and walked to the next painting to see that it had shifted too. He then went on to the next and then to the one after that, picking up pace as he went, glancing at them as he passed, watching them spin around and around until he slammed right in to something firm.

Cas went tumbling backwards on to the floor, his head colliding hard with the stone. Everything around him was spinning and his head began throbbing. He heard someone calling him.

"Castiel! Cas! Hey are you okay?" The other man asked. Cas opened his eyes to find the beautiful angel from the painting hovering over him with a worried expression. He sat up quickly nearly colliding with the other man for the second time.

"I'm fine." He said griping the back of his aching head. "But how do you know my name?" Cas asked turning his gaze to the other angel.

He's face flushed and he looked down, flexing his wings nervously before answering barely over a whisper, "I admire you."

Cas chuckled, "I see little to be admired. You on the other hand…" he trailed off realizing how what he had said could be taken.

The other looked up at him shocked before letting out a breath and shaking his head. "I'm dean by the way." The brown winged angel said offering out his hand. Cas took it, but the moment their skin met he felt an electric shock run up his arm. It was unnerving, but pleasant at the same time. Cas noted that Dean made an odd expression as though he may have felt the same energy, but he said nothing about it.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." Cas responded reluctantly letting his hand go. Dean smiled at him before standing up and offering out his hand again, this time to help the black winged angel off the ground.

Cas watched the outstretched hand. He was wary of the odd energy he felt before. Knowing he would appear rude if he didn't take Dean's hand he hesitantly accepted the jester and allowed the other angel to pull him to his feet.

Once standing he gave his wings a good stretch to insure he hadn't hurt them when he fell. He looked around hoping that encountering Dean was a sign that he was somewhere near an exit, but everything appeared the same and he was no closer to finding the end of the seemingly endless hallway. Cas had tried going back to the door he had come in through but he couldn't seem to find it again. Instead he just kept walking in one direction.

"Where are we exactly?" Cas asked meeting Deans gaze, which had hardly left him since the moment they met.

Dean suddenly let go of Cas's hand, then took a few steps back suddenly seeming very nervous and refused to meet the other angels eyes again.

The corridor around them began to flicker and then vanished revealing one single room.

"That was..." Cas began, "Did you make that illusion?" He asked instead.

Dean took in a deep breath and met the black winged angel's eyes. "Yes."

"That is impressive, but extremely aggravating." Cas told him. Dean laughed appearing to relax. Cas knew he was nervous because normally angels weren't taught illusion magic only the arch angles had that kind of power. Knowing that the man in front of him had that kind of power did truly impress Castiel and intrigued him.

**Um… how was it?**

**I'm thinking of writing more. Should I?**


End file.
